Looking After Ralph
by Pricat
Summary: After a day of snow fun, Ralph is sick, but being the tough guy refuses to admit so but his friend's will help him out, and show him it's okay to ask for help
1. Trying To Hide It

**A/N: This popped into my head today while I was at the outlet mall. I'm so happy Wreck-It Ralph finally got a section on here!**

**I hope my fellow Wrecklings enjoy!**

It had snowed overnight in Niceland, and everyone was enjoying the excitement and fun the little cold specks brought, especially Ralph and Vanellope. The wrecker threw snowballs the little girl's way, laughing joyfully, but neither that nor his ground-shaking steps hindered her from building her snow fort.

The young President scoffed teasingly. "Nice try, Ralph, but you can't wreck my fort!"

"Wanna bet, kid?" he challenged, huge smile morphing into a smirk.

He charged headfirst at the fort, and a cackling Vanellope leaped out of the way, landing in the medium-sized snowfall with a light _thump!_. Ralph stopped just millimeters from her snow castle and flopped down on his back next to her, creating a mini-earthquake. He shivered as the frozen water seeped through his torn overalls and shirt and froze his bare feet. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the smartest idea to come out into the snow dressed like this, but in his defense, it wasn't like he had anything else to wear, least of all anything suited for the snow.

"This is the best snow day ever, Ralph!" Vanellope chirped, pulling him out of his thoughts. The nine-foot tall man couldn't agree more. It really was.

The only thing he'd change about it if he could was how much he was shivering. It only took a few seconds for Vanellope to notice, and the moment she did, Ralph sneezed.

"Ralph, are you okay? We could go inside for a while if you're cold," she offered.

"Nah, I'm fine, kid. Let's just keep having fun," he dismissed with a grin.

"Okay, well, if you're sure... _Ooh_, _Ralph_! Now's the perfect time to test out the sled kart we made!"

A smile crossed his face at her excitement, and mere minutes later, they were pushing their newest invention up the highest snow-covered hill in the park. At the top, Vanellope climbed in the driver's seat with Ralph holding on behind her, and they took off down the hill like a bullet. The nine-year-old laughed the whole way as the wrecker screamed and sneezed. They landed safely in a snowdrift at the bottom, but when Vanellope turned to talk Ralph into another go, she found him sneezing up a storm and shivering more than ever.

Then, beyond her friend's massive frame, she spotted a chocolate-and-butterscotch-colored speck walking toward them. It was Rancis, she realized, most likely sent to escort her back to Sugar Rush so she could tend to more presidential duties. She sighed.

"I gotta go, Ralphie. Go get warm, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace as heartily as he could.

He smiled as he watched her go, unconsciously waiting until she was out of sight to stand and brush the snow from his clothes. Digging the sled kart out of the snow, he continued to sneeze and shiver incessantly as he pushed it back to the apartment complex's parking structure. Once the vehicle was secure, he took the elevator up to his floor and stumbled down the hall to his room, slipping inside. He felt absolutely awful.

He took a long shower to try to warm his freezing body, but it didn't seem to have much effect. The sneezes were worse than ever when he put on his pajamas, making his already-aching throat hurt more.

He could only hope a good night's rest would put him to rights by morning. After all, he had a duty to his game! He couldn't let a potential cold slow him down! Climbing under his warm blankets on the soft bed, he snuggled in and prepared for sleep.

All things considered, today with Vanellope had been really fun. She was getting used…to being President…of Sugar Rush…and he loved…spending time…with her…and hearing…about what…she'd…been…doing…

The slowing of his thought processes and the drooping of his eyelids made him vaguely aware of the fact that sleep was drawing him inward. With a yawn, he finally allowed his eyes to close, and he knew no more of the world.


	2. Going To Her World

**A/N: Here's more of the story! Thanks to those who reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**Ralph is still feeling sick. Felix takes notice and gets him help, whether the wrecker wants it or not.**

Inside Ralph, his antibodies were putting up quite a fight against the destructive virus, but it wasn't enough. They were outmatched, and within minutes they were forced to retreat to gather reinforcements.

_"This body is mine, and nobody's gonna stop me!" the defiler screeched._

_But the antibodies knew that when Ralph saw a doctor and got some medicine in him, that virus would be toast._

Ralph's sleep-heavy eyes fluttered open to see Vanellope keeping vigil at his bedside, her concerned, reverse-candy apple eyes never leaving him. He was like a big brother to her. She hated watching whatever this was take its toll on him, especially when he refused any and all professional help.

"How're you feeling, Ralph?" she asked softly. Numerous deep coughs answered her. "That good, huh?" she replied sarcastically, though it was obvious just by her tone that she was more worried than ever. Never mind what he wanted—he _needed_ a doctor. _Now_.

Glitching over to the door, she turned back to smile at his again-sleeping form before bolting down the hall to Felix and Tamora's apartment. She knocked urgently.

"Come in, and if you're cybug, prepare to die!" Sergeant Calhoun threatened through the door.

Vanellope sighed. Though all the cybugs had been killed back in Sugar Rush, their memory still affected Tamora greatly. She reached up to turn the knob and open the door.

Felix instantly knew from the look on her face that something was wrong with Ralph. She inclined her head toward the other man's apartment, and he nodded, walking back with her. In the seconds it took for Vanellope to open the door, he heard enough of Ralph's miserable coughs and moans to make feel sick to his stomach. Stepping past the threshold, he tiptoed to his friend's side and gently laid a hand on his forehead. Just as he'd suspected. He was burning up.

"We'll need a doctor to look at him to know for sure, Vanellope, but I'm almost positive it's the flu."

She nodded and watched him dial the doctor's number before turning back to Ralph. He was sleeping restlessly, and she smiled a little despite herself when he started mumbling about cybugs and Mentos. Around a minute later, the phone clicked in its receiver, and Felix returned to her side. "The doctor's on his way."

She nodded slowly and dropped her head to stare at her feet, biting her lip and playing with her sweater sleeves. "He'll be okay…right, Felix?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Vanellope. We're just in the middle of the arcade's Virus Season. And if this _is_ the flu, he'll be too sick to wreck things or hang out for a while, but he'll be tearing up Sugar Rush with you again soon. You'll see," he assured confidently, a warm smile spreading across his face. She glanced up at him for but a moment before turning away.

His smile faded, and he gazed back up at Ralph. For Vanellope's sake above all others', Felix just hoped he'd prove a quick healer.

True to his word, the doctor arrived about ten minutes later. As advised by Felix and Vanellope, knowing their friend especially wouldn't appreciate being poked and prodded when he felt so crummy, he thoroughly examined Ralph while he slept. They observed and waited patiently on the other side of the bed, trusting him to make Ralph well again.

Finally, the doctor brought out a shot, and Felix found himself doubly glad Ralph was asleep, for the wrecker had been terrified of needles since he was a kid. Rubbing alcohol was applied to his arm, and the nine-foot tall man whimpered when the needle went in and his muscles tensed up. A few seconds later, the needle slid out, and he relaxed again as a Band-Aid was placed on the wound to protect it from infection.

With that, the medical man pulled away from Ralph to put his equipment in his bag and write something on a slip of paper. Then, he looked up at Felix and Vanellope.

"What's wrong with him, doc?" the nine-year-old asked anxiously.

The man smiled, understanding her concern.

"Yeah, and will it affect our game?" Felix added. "We can't stay plugged in without him!"

This time, the doctor chuckled. Ralph was loved, that much was certain. "Not to worry, dears. It's merely a case of the flu. Now," he handed Felix the slip of paper, "make sure he takes this medicine and gets plenty of fluids and rest, and he'll be back on his feet in no time!"

Picking up his medical bag, he offered the two one last smile and waved at the still-snoozing Ralph before disappearing out the door.

Now that they were essentially alone again, silence settled in the apartment, and as such, Felix and Vanellope's thought trains naturally took off in opposite directions.

Vanellope climbed up on the bed and took his hand. She could only hope the shot and whatever medicine the doctor prescribed would help. She hated seeing her titan-strong best friend miserable like this…

Felix, meanwhile, stared down at the prescription in his hand with a deep, worried frown. If Ralph took too long to recover, what would they do? Without its wrecker, "Fix-It Felix, Jr." wouldn't survive more than a few days, if that! But then…what other choice did they have? It wasn't like there were _two _Ra—! Wait…_that was it_!

Determined eyes lock on Ralph's sentry. "Vanellope, look after the big guy. I just thought of something that might save all our codes!"

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless, and he tore out of the apartment. Just then, an idea of her own struck, and she beamed down at her sick friend. She couldn't wait to tell Felix when he got back!


	3. Venting

About half an hour later, Felix returned from the pharmacy to find Ralph practically swaddled in warm blankets. Knowing this was Vanellope's doing, he couldn't help but grin. That girl wouldn't rest until she made Ralph the most comfortable person in the world.

Suddenly, his ears pricked at scraping noises coming from the kitchen, and he slinked against the wall to peek around the corner. A silent sigh of relief escaped him when he saw it was just Vanellope, standing on an oversized chair at the stove with a small bag of hot chocolate mix in one hand and her other hand on the burner dial.

He walked into the room, stepping lightly so as not to scare her. "Vanellope, I'm—"

Yet, as it turned out, his voice was more than enough. He startled the little girl so that she nearly fell from her chair, but managed to grab the back-rungs to steady herself just in time. Pushing herself upright, she lifted her head to glare at him...

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

…but she never got that far. Instead, the moment she raised her head, she saw the flashing panic in his eyes, perceived the guilt back-lighting his face, took in the way he'd darted forward to catch her with open arms—and before it even fully registered, she was shrugging good-naturedly and even braving a smile. So…maybe Felix wasn't so bad after all…

For Felix's part, he was touched. Vanellope letting down a portion of her guard in front of _anyone_ but Ralph, let alone _him_, of all people, was earthshattering. The poor little girl had been so abused in her past that it was a wonder she still knew the meaning of the _trust_...and frankly, the fact that he might have even the smallest chance of being held on her pedestal meant everything to him. He would do whatever it took to earn that place in her heart.

Communicating some of the warmth he felt inside into a kind, relieved grin, he strode to her side. Picking up the hot chocolate packet that had fallen to the floor, he uneasily glanced from it to the stove to her. "Vanellope, will you let me help you?" He laughs lightly, half-jokingly, to break the tension. "You and I both know Ralph will wreck my head if I let you get burned," he's serious now, eyes determined and frown deep, "and I don't want you hurt either."

Admittedly, she was offended at first. She hated being treated differently than everyone else, just as she and Ralph had been before everything changed for the better. But then, for the second time that night, she saw in the repairman's face his genuine desire to help her, _protect her_, of all things, and she couldn't look away. She was beginning to see _why_ Felix meantsomething to Ralph, _why _he was doing everything he was for the wrecker.

He really _was_ Ralph's friend, and…he was trying his best to be hers, too.

Exhaling slowly, she gazed at him and allowed herself an affectionate, closed-mouth, yet altogether-real smile and nodded. He hopped high in the air three times, a beam making his face shine, and a rush of warmth washed over Vanellope unbidden.

"We'll make Ralph the best hot chocolate he's ever tasted!" he bolstered, and the little von Schweetz cheered.

Twenty minutes later, the two entered Ralph's room with two trays stacked with six mugs of hot chocolate. They set one platter on his desk and the other on his nightstand. To their surprise, the sick man was awake and blowing into a tissue.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, forcing a smile though it was obvious he still felt horrible. He blew again, then threw the full tissue into the already-overflowing trashcan by his nightstand and flopped back on his bed. "I was fine two days ago, but now I can barely get out of bed! I've never felt like this before…"

"Well, Ralph, it _is _Virus Season," Felix supplied, and Ralph's eyebrows rose in realization. "And lucky for you, it's just a case of the flu and not cybug venom like we thought. I can tell by the look on your face that you didn't get your shot this year, and you've never have been one for personal hygiene..."

Vanellope shot him a death glare that sent a shiver down his spine. "That's not fair! I take care of myself and get my shots, but I still get sick! These things happen! Bottom line is, he's not feeling well, so we're gonna help him till he is!" A beam came to her lips suddenly, and Felix swore she was a breath away from copying his hops from earlier. "_Especially_ if you come stay with me in the castle till you get better!"

The repairman raised an eyebrow. "Vanellope, are you sure that's such a good idea? You know he needs rest, not racing."

She frowned, effectively patronized, but held her tongue and settled for folding her arms and giving him another look. Turning her attention to Ralph, she was delighted to see him smiling at the prospect. Now, she did leap into the air, more than halfway to the ceiling and complete with a spin and fist-pump. "_Yes_!"

Even before her feet touched the ground, the little glitcher was doing her thing around the room, packing whatever she knew Ralph would need or indicated in an appropriately-sized duffel bag. The nine-foot tall man tried to get up to help a few times, but his head hurt too much, he still had a rather high fever, and the fight going on inside him made him feel even worse.

When she was done, he and Felix slowly followed her out of the building to the train station, where the younger Fix-It bid them goodbye and told Ralph that he'd bring his medicine when the arcade closed that evening. They waved until they couldn't see him anymore, and then waited what seemed like no time at all for their stop.

Gripping Ralph's hand tightly, protectively, Vanellope led the way through the crowds toward the Sugar Rush terminal. One of the Nicelanders, Gene, was one of those they passed, and the President made a point of ignoring his disgusted looks. They reminded her far too much of King Candy's.

Finally, they made it to the terminal just in time for the Rocky Railway's arrival. They stepped on, and almost immediately, Ralph started sneezing again. Vanellope ushered him to a seat, and he plopped down, his entire form shaking as a few coughs were added to the mix. His companion watched him concernedly and rubbed his back. Hearing him like this broke her heart. He was always the one watching out for her, but now he was the one who needed help…so it was her turn to return the favor.

A few minutes later, the train pulled up to the wafer station platform. Breathing in the literally sweet air as they disembarked, she felt better already and looked up to see Ralph smiling as well. Reinforcing her grasp on his hand, she led him to her castle.

Knocking on the giant palace doors, she beamed up at him. "It's gonna be okay, big guy. You'll get to rest here without anybody to bother you, the stupid germs'll die, and then we can have fun again!"

One of the doors opened to reveal Sour Bill, who instantly dropped into a bow. "Madame President." And to the towering, pajama-clad wrecker beside her, he bowed again, a smile-smirk decorating his face. "Master Stinkbrain."

This sent Vanellope rolling with laughter, and even Ralph managed a playful grin, eyeing the sour candy-advisor and making a licking motion. But a massive sneeze interrupted him mid-lick, and both of them were knocked off their feet, propelling Vanellope into an even bigger laughing fit. She was still stifling giggles when she got to her feet to help Ralph.

"Let's just get you inside, okay, big guy?"

Upstairs in one of the unused castle wings, Ralph was happy to let the excited child pull him into the huge bedroom she'd claimed as his. He breathed in deeply through his nose to take in the sweet scent, but accidentally created a tickle in his throat that drove him into another coughing spasm. Vanellope watched him, glitching and glancing around nervously at the thought of something in the room having set him off.

He waved her off with a smile, reassuring her as much as he could between coughs. "The room's…great, kid…really… Thanks…a lot… I just need…some rest… I'll be f-fine…trust me…"

And she did, implicitly, but she continued to watch him closely for a few more seconds before forcing herself to relax. "All right, big guy. Whatever you say." She sighed. "I gotta go see how things are with everyone, so I'll be out for a while. But don't worry, I kept my promise and ordered that you be left undisturbed unless you let the servants know you want or need something." He nodded, tiredly sinking back into the comfortable bedding and pillows, and her heart clenched painfully. Dashing forward, she scrambled up on the bed and crawled over to kiss him lightly on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck as far as she could and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Feel better, okay, Ralphie? I miss you."

At first, Ralph was too shocked to respond. No one had cared about him like this before… But within an instant, he was hugging her back with as much energy and love as he could muster. By the Code, he'd been blessed.

They stayed like this for several minutes, Ralph's grip eventually slackening and Vanellope curling up at his side and using his arm for a pillow. Then, deep, loud snores filled the room, and the little girl peered up to find that he'd fallen asleep. Smiling affectionately, she lifted her head from his arm and backed off the bed with care, whispering, "I'll be back A.S.A.P., 'Master Stinkbrain!'"

With that, she glided out of the room and shut the door noiselessly behind her.

A few hours later, the arcade finally closed for the night, and Felix couldn't be happier. He'd gotten Ralph's medicine during his break, but hadn't had time to give it to him, so he was heading there now. At his side walked Tamora, who'd decided to accompany him because "even she needed an iota of colorful, cutesy stuff in her life now and then."

Gloved hands intertwined, they were permitted to enter the Sugar Rush terminal and waited only a few minutes before the train came and they were allowed to board. They both stared out the window to catch the first glimpse of the Candyland-esque world, but Felix's mind was only halfway attentive. The other half was busy worrying about Ralph, hoping his condition had improved in even the few hours he'd been away. He knew very well that Vanellope would take care of him, but he still felt protective, a feeling left over from before, when he'd been the only one in their entire game to show Ralph any kindness at all.

They arrived after what seemed like hours and made a beeline for the castle, Sour Bill greeting them briefly before taking them to Ralph's room. The two let themselves in soundlessly and saw Ralph asleep on the bed, a certain cake-splattered nine-year-old sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him.

Felix reached forward to lay a hand on her shoulder, and she started harshly, half-whirling with wide eyes. He face-palmed inaudibly; that was the _second _time he'd scared her today! Rubbing his hand down his face exasperatedly, he offered a crooked, apologetic grin and raised his hands in surrender, tapping a finger on the lid of the medicine bottle. She relaxed and smiled gently in acceptance of his apology, understanding that he was here because he cared about Ralph and had brought the medicine to prove it. Hopping off the bed, she beamed widely at Calhoun, who set a friendly hand on her head.

This business done, Vanellope turned back to Felix and held out her hand. He gave her the medication, and she searched for and read the section on how and when to administer it. But never having taken medicine before, she didn't understand what she was reading. Frustrated with herself, she threw an anxious glance Ralph's way.

"He's been like this since we got here," she told them quietly. "He might feel better if we give him some of this…but I don't know how."

At that moment, Ralph opened his eyes, and the three could tell just from his expression that he still felt like death warmed over.

Felix sighed heavily and took the medicine back, opening it and pouring a spoonful into the large spoon Vanellope glitched up from the kitchen. It was a bit of a battle to get Ralph to take it because it tasted like chocolate, but they succeeded when his best friend told him to plug his nose. He still made a face, but admitted he didn't taste it as much that way.

Now this made Vanellope curious. It was the first time she'd ever heard of anyone who wasn't fond of one of the most popular candies in the world. "Why don't'cha like chocolate, Ralph?"

He opened his mouth to answer, only for a tickle to flare in the back of his throat, this one worse than the one before his nap.

"I haven't liked—" the itch cut him off, "—chocolate since I—" again, "—was little. It must be the—" and again, "—flavor or—" one last time, "—something—!"

Eventually, he couldn't hold it back anymore, and violent, unrelenting coughs overtook him. Vanellope scrambled up on the bed and rubbed his back soothingly, Felix doing the same on his other side. Meanwhile, in one of the rare strokes of gentleness she'd grown more accustomed to showing since marrying the Fix-It, Calhoun coaxed him into drinking some water.

Their ministrations helped, and in a few seconds, he was breathing normally again. His friends smiled in relief.

With any luck, this medicine would work miracles, and Ralph would be well again before they knew it!


	4. Comforting Each Other

It was the middle of the night, but Ralph couldn't sleep. He was glaring determinedly up at the ceiling, trying hard not to think of the nightmare that had woken him. The cybugs and Ki—Turbo were gone, and yet they still managed to invade his dreams more often than he'd like. He couldn't understand why he kept having them. After all, things were good now…

Just then, his bedroom door creaked open slightly, and he craned his neck a bit to see who it was, though he already had a hunch. The gumdrop nightlight Vanellope let him borrow illuminated the room just enough to let him know he was correct.

Clad in a peppermint-green nightgown, his best friend tiptoed across the room to the side of his bed. She didn't seem to notice he was awake, however, so she just stood there awkwardly, twisting her nightdress in her hands and glancing repeatedly from him to the floor.

Looking closer, Ralph saw that she was shaking and glitching uncontrollably, and heart-wrenching sniffles and stifled sobs assaulted his ears. Tear tracks were just barely visible on her face, and his heart clenched mightily. He'd never seen her so upset before, and the only logical explanation was that she had had a nightmare, too. Poor kid…

His mattress sank a little near his feet, then between his outspread shins, and he looked up. Apparently Vanellope had made a decision while he'd been thinking, for here she was, sitting on her legs in the middle of his bed. She still appeared so unsure of herself, though, so unlike the feisty little President he knew, and his concern deepened exponentially.

He wasn't sure if he should say anything at first for fear of scaring her, but after another two seconds of watching her suffer, his heart just couldn't take anymore. He had to do _something_.

"Vanellope," he whispered gently, and to his immense relief, his voice seemed to do nothing but marginally relax her. He opened one large arm to her, and for a split second the little girl wrestled back her 'superpower' and glitched to his side, burrowing into him with an almost feverish fervor.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, holding her close. "It's okay, kid. I'm not gonna let anything hurt—" he half-coughed and noticed immediately when she tensed, "—ya."

His hack had reminded her of something she'd heard in her nightmare, and she buried her face in his side all the more. "It's not me I'm worried about, Ralph! It's you!"

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

A hearty sob finally forced its way from her throat, and just like that, the tears flew. "You—you _disappeared_, Ralph! I—I couldn't find you _anywhere_! I looked and looked, s-screamed for you…but you never came back! E-even when I started b-bawling, you—you weren't there! You left me like everyone else! I—" she choked on her tears here, and Ralph had to pat her on the back a few times to get her breathing normally again, "—I was al-l-l-lone again!"

Her story told at last, she was free to let the dam break in the crook of his arm, and her best friend was powerless to do anything but curl her to his chest protectively, as tightly as she could handle, in effort to chase her fears away. This wasn't _fair_. Things were _all right_ now. Neither of them, this angel-child in his arms especially, deserved to have nightmares torture them like this.

"I know you're scared of being left alone again, Vanellope," he acknowledged delicately, "but you have to know I'm never gonna let that happen. Dream or not, I'm gonna be right here, kid, at your side no matter what. And nothing will _ever_ change that."

For a long few moments, Vanellope didn't say or do anything. But then, she backed out of her makeshift cocoon-cave and crawled on top of Ralph to lay chest-to-chest with him. Resting her chin on her stacked hands, her expression was thoughtful as she glanced down at Ralph, child-eyes burning with insightfulness well beyond her years.

"Do you think the Nicelanders treat you better now than they did before?" His raised eyebrow tells her he's confused, and she clarifies. "Sometimes I get the feeling that if I weren't President of this place, the others would still be treating me the same way they always did..."

Now it was Ralph's turn to be pensive. To tell the truth, he'd been so thrilled at the nicer flow of things in his game that he hadn't exactly taken the time to step back and take a look at things.

"Well, yeah, I think so," he answered mostly easily, forehead creased in deep thought. "I…I guess, besides Felix, they might only be doing it to make sure I don't go—" he was uncomfortable even with the notion of saying the crazed racer's name, and he could tell by the sudden paleness to Vanellope's cheeks that she was, too, so he corrected himself quickly, "—uh, run off again, but…things definitely are better than they used to be. And even if…even if they're not sincere in what they're doing, it's…still a major step up." He shrugged, though carefully so as not to jostle her too much, smiling lightly in effort to cheer her up. "If this is as good as life's gonna get, I'll take it any day. You've made my life so much better without even trying, Vanellope, so remember that even if you're not sure about anything else. _That _is what counts, kid."

He smiled wider for her, and spirits effectively lifted, she beamed in return, kicking her lower legs back and forth. "It was really nice of Doctor Eggman to make that clone of you for your game while you're here. Don't you think, Ralph?"

He did his best to nod, but was interrupted halfway by a large yawn that expanded his chest enough to make Vanellope slide off of him and land feet-first on the comfy mattress below. When he was done, teary, he looked at the digital cupcake clock on the nightstand with teary, tired eyes. 2:10 in the morning.

Turning his attention back to the little girl, he fixed the slightly folded hem of her nightgown and advised, "We should really get some sleep, kid."

Nodding, she lay down beside him and snuggled into his side. If they stuck together tonight, they could both sleep without fear. They could each other's living, breathing dreamcatcher.

Then, a thought struck her. "Ralph?" she called, voice soft not from drowsiness, but hesitation.

"Yeah?" he answered patiently, though by now he craved nothing more than a good night's sleep.

"You'll still be here in the morning…right?"

Instantly, all thoughts of sleep vanished from his mind. Peering down at her, this small, traumatized nine-year-old with the most beautiful brown-green eyes he'd ever seen, who trusted and loved him more than anything else in the entire game-world, he couldn't help but embrace her in the tightest hold he dared.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, kid."

-Promise kept.-

Back in Fix-It Felix, Jr., the game's namesake had been agitatedly pacing his and Tamora's apartment for over an hour.

Earlier that evening when he'd been walking toward the elevators, he'd overheard Gene and the others discussing Ralph's inevitable return with disdainful disgust. It had made Felix genuinely angry for the first time in his life, and he'd been fuming ever since.

While it was true that they Ralph was essential to keep their game going, the Nicelanders had never taken the time to get to know him like Felix had during their wild adventure together. Now that he knew the 'bad guy' was simply a misunderstood, though still temper-driven softie, the handyman showed his newfound best friend the kindness and warmth he had always deserved.

Having been watching her husband the whole time, Sergeant Calhoun finally decided enough was enough. She knew he was only fired up because of how much he cared for Ralph, but he had to stop before he hurt himself, magic golden hammer or no. She stopped him with nothing more than a forceful hand on his shoulder and a look straight in the eyes.

"They're ignorant, foolish morons, Felix," she stated bluntly, though her tone was a touch softer than out in the field. "We know Ralph is more than a wrecking machine. If they're too stupid to see that for themselves, it's _their_ loss."

He sighed heavily and took a few deep breaths before grabbing her hand and rubbing tiny, adoring circles on its back with both of his thumbs.

"Yeah, Tami," he relented at last. "You're right." Despite knowing very well of Ralph's heroics in Sugar Rush and his best friendship with Vanellope, Gene and the other Nicelanders still saw the wrecker as the same person who had abandoned their game. But Felix was determined to change all that. "Thanks."

Glad to see he was back to being the level-headed man she'd married, she nodded and pulled him to bed. He kissed her goodnight before switching off the lamp on his side of the bed and burying his face in his pillows.

Pushing away all lingering thoughts of what had happened earlier, he focused on hoping Ralph was doing all right over in Sugar Rush. He and Tamora could go visit him again, perhaps this weekend. Maybe he'd be awake this time, well enough to tell them he was feeling better liked Felix hoped. But even if he weren't, the handyman was comforted by the fact that Vanellope was the one taking care of him.


End file.
